The preferred embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for separating glass panels such as those used in flat panel displays.
Liquid crystal displays or light imagers, such as those used in X-ray imaging systems, require the manufacture of circuitry on thin glass panels, for example comprising amorphous silicon transistors and photodiodes. The circuitry may range from as small as two centimeters to more than sixty centimeters on a side. Oftentimes, semiconductor devices are formed on the glass panel, making it even more difficult to handle the glass panels because touching the active area of the panel may result in damaging the semiconductor devices. Thus, in producing these panels, manufacturers often use a piece of glass with dimensions slightly larger than the final product dimensions. Then, prior to completing the product, the extra edge portions of the glass panel are removed, resulting in a glass panel with the desired dimensions.
The separation process generally requires two steps. First, the original glass panel is scored, outlining the desired shape and size of the final glass panel. Once scored, the unwanted edges are separated along the scoring lines to achieve the final desired product dimensions. This panel separation process is typically done by manual separation. The manufacturer simply places the unwanted edges between his or her thumb and index finger and applies pressure to the unwanted edges until the glass separates. This conventional method does not allow the person separating the glass to provide a controllable amount of force evenly along the entire edge to be separated, thereby making it difficult to control the direction of the separation crack. Therefore, manual separation often results in defects within the final glass panel. These defects may even be visible to the naked eye, and can reduce the yield of the product. Furthermore, excessive handling of the glass panel may cause electrostatic damage (ESD) to the circuitry. A glass panel with x-ray imager structures formed on it can cost tens of thousands of dollars to produce, but can be completely ruined if not correctly separated. Thus, a more reliable method and apparatus are needed for separating the unwanted portions of glass.
A need exists for an improved method and apparatus for separating glass panels. The preferred embodiments meet this and other needs that will become more apparent from the following description and appended claims and drawings.